Bill cipher vs king boo
pre log wiz: in the fictional universe there are plenty of villains with omnipotence... boomstick: omnipo what? wiz:*sigh* seriously boomstick we went over this 16 times by now omnipotence means all powerful boomstick: oooooohhh wiz:so as i was saying plenty of villains out there have omnipotence and we chose two to enter battle boomstick: bill cipher the inter dimensional over lord wiz: and king boo the ruler of the ghost boomstick: hes wiz and im boomstick wiz: and it is our job to analyze there skills and ability's to see who would win a death battle bill cipher wiz: through-ought the entire multi verse there is a fabric between all dimensions known as the nightmare realm home to the most feared being throughout the multi verse BILL CIPHER boomstick: a meat dorito? how is everyone afraid of a meat dorito? wiz: well you see he is feared for his power he is strong enough to kill time baby well not kill but he isn't coming back in a thousand years so i guess it kind of counts as dead boomstick: and bill cipher is able to posses people and enter there mind and read peoples thoughts but he needs to make a deal to even enter a mind and he can also be erased in a mind wiz: and he can bring a cataclysmic event he calls "weird meggedon" if he is at full power wich can be caused by a inter dimensional rip in space time allowing bill cipher to enter the dimentionand cause havoc boomstick: lets see in his full power he can survive a weapon built specifically built to kill him turn people to stone send out chaos bubbles and ...oh no break the fourth wall!! bill cipher suddenly appears on screen bill: yea i can break the fourth wall just like today's enemy boomstick: oh no wiz: but he does have weaknesses such as the zodiac people who have equal or greater power to him and being erased in someones mind but only if he feels like he has to boomstick: but bill is still very smart because he has done things like exploit hidden weaknesses and just know a lot of things bill: i cant wait to kill my opponent ..well bye bill then vanishes boomstick: we don't get payed enough for this job wiz: your right about that king boo wiz: in the Mario universe there is a race of ghost called boo's boomstick: ppphhttt HAHAHA!!! wiz: what? boomstick" *snickers* what kind of name is boo's hahahahahaaa!! wiz: so anyways upon the race of the boo's boomstick:HAHAHAA!! wiz: boomstick do you mind? boomstick: im sorry its just that name its hilarious wiz: OK so anyways upon the race of the boo's there is a ruler named KING BOO boomstick: what kind of name is king boo i mean how often is something in the Mario universe going to be named king something king boo then appears on screen king boo: stop making fun OF MY NAME!!! boomstick: OK sorry wiz:please go away king boo: fine but i will see you after i crush my enemy bill cipher voice over: ha dream on boo you don't even know were i am king boo vanishes boomstick: well this battle is going to be insane wiz: king boo is a very powerful enemy having access to very powerful magic such as the power to change the look of a entire building trap people in paintings clone himself and shoot fire balls at people make a physical copy of a building boomstick:and the guts to like the top of a building i mean i know i have done gross things in the past but yeesh wiz: he can also grow a painting to be bigger then a building boomstick: he also has a giant holo suit that is just like bowser and can function the same as bowser wiz: king boo can also blow up a moon boomstick: but he still has weaknesses such as he draws power from the jewel in his crown and can be beaten by a upgraded vacuum cleaner and can still take damage from average things like bombs wiz: but you still have to try very hard to defeat king boo pro log wiz: well the combatants are set lets settle this debate once and for all boomstick:is time for a death battllleeeeee!!!!! pre fight it is a very dark and stormy night there is a very tall mansion seen in the horizon king boo is seen on the top king boo: Luigi has won once again but not this time then suddenly a giant x forms in the sky and a triangle forms under the x the triangle is bill cipher bill cipher: hahahahahahahaha aaaahahahahaaa!!!!! king boo: who are you? bill cipher: names bill cipher and your king boo king boo: what is you purpose here bill bill cipher: simple to conquer the dimension king boo: not so fast this world is mine to rule bill cipher: OK then i will just wipe you out of existence if we are going to be like that king boo: bring it on dorito fight bill cipher fires a laser at king boo king boo dodges and the laser blows up a few dead trees king boo shoots a couple of lasers at bill cipher each laser hits bill cipher leaving holes in him bill:hehe the holes in bill cipher start to regenerate bill cipher laughs and fires a giant laser at king boo the laser hits everything but king boos crown king boo appears to have been atomized king boo's crown fall to the ground the crown then vanishes bill cipher: ? bill then looks behind him to see a giant bowser replica standing behind him bill cipher: OK king boo its going to take way more then a giant turtle to beat me the giant bowser replica slams its fist on bill cipher bill gets smashes by the fist bill cipher then springs back up off of the ground and shoots a giant laser at the bowser replicas arm completely atomizing it bills hand then grows huge and grab the fake bowsers head he then tears it off and king boo flies out bill cipher completely atomizes the bowser replica and looks at king boo king boo starts to launch fire balls at bill cipher bill snaps and all the fire balls vanish then all of the fire balls hit king boo in the head king boo: grrrr king boo then replicates a building and throws it at bill cipher bill cipher splits the building in half and throws it at king boo king boo is crushed by the building king boo then rises out of the building bill cipher then starts rapidly shooting lasers at king boo king boo is hit by every last laser and is in pain king boo angrily growls at starts to shake he then makes two separate clones of himself the king boo's starts slamming there tongues on bill cipher bill cipher: aw disgusting bill cipher then atomizes the two clones leaving the real king boo king boo starts throwing spiky balls at bill cipher bill snaps and freezes all of the spiky balls in mid air and sends them all back at king boo bill cipher then snaps and causes a enormous explosion destroying the entire mansion bill cipher laughs maniacaly but then gets shot in the eye with a laser king boo flyes at bill cipher king boo: HA HA HA you realy thought was dead bill is now enraged bill ciphers fist grows huge and slams it on king boo king boo survives bill starts rapidly shooting lasers at king boo king boo counters the lasers with more lasers king boo: im sick of this king boo makes a portrait appear above him and attempts to slam in on bill cipher bill cipher teleports behind him and shoots a laser at king boo's back king boo yells i pain and slams on the groud sending bill cipher tumbling a different dirrection king boo then raises the portrait in the air king boo: take this king boo starts to grow the portrait to become the size on the entire world king boo:HAHAHA the portrait starts to lower on the world bill cipher chuckles and grabs king boo by the crown bill tears off king boo's crown leaving him powerles king boo: what no put that back bill cipher then grabs the powerless boo and throws him into the giant portrait bill cipher: bye bye king boo is now trapped in the giant painting the giant painting goes into earths gravitational pull bill cipher grows bigger then the giant painting and catches it bill cipher then throws the giant painting into the air and shoots a giant laser at the painting completley atomizing the painting and king boo who was inside king boo could be heard screaming in pain as he got atomized bill cipher cackles and goes back to the planet he is about to terrorize ko *king boo's dust flew through space *bill cipher was relaxing on a throne in a recreated mansion with the mario bros turned to stone on each side of his throne analysis boomstick: dang that was brutal well i guess that means king boo wont be going at luigi anymore wiz:while this death battle had some close calls i mean both of them have put entire dimensions at stake boomstick: but the meat dorito had a huge amount of upper hands to give him the victory such as king boo being pretty dumb considering he would walk right into his own attack without even thinking about it or being tricked into eating a bomb wiz: not only that but king boo realy didnt have anything to finish bill cipher while bill cipher had many ways to end king boo boomstick: the only things that could kill bill cipher was a quantum distabiliyzer and a memory gun wich king boo did not have memory erasing tech or powers even then bill wouldent need anyhing from king boo because the only reason he went into stans mind was because he neede information on how to destroy a barrier and even if there was a barrier in the mario univers king boo wouldent realy know how to destroy it wiz: and bill cipher just needs a good enough opertunity to kill him i mean bill cipher easily out hax king boo and can easily turn king boo into stone wipe him from realityor trap him in a portrait boomstick: and king boo's durrability simpaly pailed in comparison to bill ciphers i mean bill cipher can get hurt by normal things but king boo can get knocked out by spike balls and bombs SPIKE BALLS AND BOMBS!!!! wiz: and the bowser suit would not help king boo at all because the suit does not contain all of bowsers powers just a very small portion of the and bill cipher would have a easy time destroying the bowser suit boomstick: and while king boo blew up a moon bill cipher blew up time baby wich is leagues more impressive then blowing up a moon wiz: and king boo is useualy beaten by things like a upgraded vacuum cleaner when the only peaces of tech that could possibly kill bill cipher were the quantum distabilizer and the memory gun wich is way more advanced then the vacuum boomstick: and it would only be so long until bill cipher foung out that king boo draws power from his crown and get rid of it wiz: and bill cipher is way more experienced beiing older then the universe its self boomstick: *cough* *cough* boomer *cough* wiz:realy boomstick? boomstick: what? i had to wiz: your a grown adult boomstick boomstick: ok fine wiz: even though king boo has never realy died in his series and bill cipher did die in his series king boo has proven able to take damage from normal objects such as bombs while so has bill but the damage was not a devastating to bill as it was to king boo boomstick: i mean the only real advantage king boo had was more minions and that didnt matter at all considering it was a one on one battle wiz: so anyways bill cipher with his superior experience power and stats will take the victory boomstick: looks like king boo's chances realy ghosted out wiz: the winner is bill cipher bill cipher: of course i won next time on death battle two geniuses face of against each other vector vs syndrome vector28 19:21, January 3, 2020 (UTC) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Vector28 Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs Monster" Themed Death Battles